


leather-studded kiss in the sand

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Canon Universe, Dominant/Submissive, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, minor breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kame’s acting is a little too good.





	leather-studded kiss in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s a new moon, but there’s still light reflecting off of the diamonds in Kame’s collar.

Only the best for this one, Uchi’s latest conquest that looks even better on his knees with that furious glint in his eye. Kame’s yelling, spitting out curses and hateful words that don’t matter because they’re drowned in the crashing tide. Uchi could gag him but it defeats the purpose, the whole reason he tied him up and drove him to the beach. In the trunk, since Uchi values his interior and Kame was kicking whatever he could merman-style. He’s been screaming the whole time and every syllable has gone straight between Uchi’s legs, only silenced when Uchi leashed him and proved that he could control Kame’s air supply.

Which he does now, yanking Kame flat on his face with the force of his pull. With his hands tied behind his back, Kame can’t do anything but close his eyes and turn his head so that he lands on his cheek and not his nose. Concerned, Uchi squats down and lifts Kame’s chin, blows the stray sand from his skin and follows with a light touch of his fingertips. Kame jerks involuntarily and Uchi wonders how long it’s been, when the last time it was that someone satisfied him like this.

_“Pick a word,” Uchi whispered as he cornered Kame after filming, creeping up from behind and pushing him against the wall in a small sample of what he could do for him._

_Kame didn’t even hesitate. “Onion.”_

Uchi pushes Kame’s hair out of his eyes, so long and flighty in the crisp sea air. He expects pure loathing but is taken aback by the soft devotion with which Kame looks up at him, feels a sharp cheekbone press into the palm of Uchi’s hand and nuzzle him. It’s such a contrast to his previous tantrum that Uchi falls to his knees, cradles Kame’s face in both hands and leans in for a kiss, Kame meeting him halfway and taking complete control. Uchi lets him, submits to Kame’s lips and tongue that feel equally as powerful as the collar and rope that bind him.

As he thinks about it, Uchi’s fingers naturally gravitate towards it. He outlines the top of the leather, gently crossing Kame’s throat. Kame kisses him harder, enough to send Uchi’s mind spinning, and the resulting whimper when Uchi pulls back is almost enough to break his heart.

“Good Kame-chan,” Uchi whispers, and Kame lowers his eyes. “Does your throat hurt from all that screaming?”

“Yes.” His voice is barely there, rough and scratchy and Uchi thinks it sounds sexier than any note he’s ever sung.

Uchi runs his fingers up and down Kame’s throat, smiling when Kame stretches his neck and purrs enough for Uchi to feel. “Will you scream more for me?”

“Yes.”

He really is beautiful, Uchi thinks as he traces Kame’s features, maps them to memory. Kame continues to lean into the touch and Uchi toys with the thought of keeping this one for his own, adopting him as a pet to curl up at his side whenever he calls. Kame seems keen on the idea, at least if his loyal, obedient behavior is any indication, and Uchi places the concept in the back of his mind for later. This isn’t for Uchi.

All at once Uchi lets him go and stares hard into the deep eyes that guilt him. Uchi could fall in love with those eyes, easily become a victim to their spell. Kame is as lethal as he is listless, it seems. Uchi will have to be careful not to give in, not just yet.

He strolls around Kame’s form, which is kneeling and seething in the sand now that he’s been left to his own devices. Uchi lifts his own face to the sky, which is dark and overcast with teases of lightning, a flash catching his attention just before he closes his eyes.

Which is when Kame starts up again. That gruff voice, that _volume_ ; Kame rolls his Rs when he’s angry and it’s _hot_ , escalating to shrieks as the rumble of thunder further hides his need, the desperation in his limited movements. He gets raspier as his voice goes out, and Uchi lets it go until he hears the other start to crack.

“Get the fuck off me,” Kame growls as Uchi covers him from behind, kneeling between Kame’s knees and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kame thrashes beneath him, nearly smacking Uchi in the face with his own head and flailing his tied-up wrists.

Uchi just lifts him up, sits back on his heels with Kame in his lap and presses a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, just above the collar. It has Kame falling slack, his head leaning back on Uchi’s shoulder and throat exposed once again. “Good boy.”

“Uchi,” Kame whispers, his voice nonexistent.

“Yes?” Uchi responds, squashing the urge to lecture him on proper addressing; it’s not about worship this time.

“It hurts.”

“What hurts? Your throat?”

Kame nods, wincing as he swallows around the collar, and Uchi considers loosening it for a second.

Just a second.

Instead he rubs the skin under Kame’s chin again, feeling his Adam’s apple quiver under his touch along with Kame’s heartbeat. It’s slow and hypnotizing and Uchi drops his hand before he can be brought under, sneaky Kame and his methods of distraction. He nips Kame’s hairline in retaliation, freezing when the weight in his hold shudders and a small moan reaches his ears.

_Oh_.

“You like that,” Uchi says darkly, neither a question nor a statement. He’s speaking directly into the top of Kame’s spine and he drags his teeth along the bone, using enough pressure to make Kame arch in his hold. “Tell me.”

“Obviously,” Kame spits, the ornery brat. It’s all air and laced with husk, followed by a deep, voiceless groan as Uchi bites him again. “Cut me.”

Uchi’s heart stops. “What?”

“You fucking heard me,” Kame spits, followed by a full-body shiver that has Uchi tightening his grip. “I know you have a knife in your pocket.”

He does, it’s on his keychain, a small Swiss army knife that his dad had given him as a kid. It weighs down on his thigh and Uchi sighs, hesitating. “I can’t,” he finally whispers. “I don’t trust myself.”

“Pussy,” Kame says, and Uchi yanks on the leash.

The gagging noise sounds nice, coupled with wincing because Kame’s throat is probably raw by now. Uchi drops him carelessly, only offering a brief glance over his shoulder to make sure Kame didn’t land face-first, ignoring his screams of retaliation as he saunters across the sand towards his car. The bottled water he has isn’t cold but it should serve the purpose, enough to make Kame’s eyes light up and a shiny tongue dart out to lick undoubtedly dry lips.

Uchi sinks all four fingers and a thumb into Kame’s hair and pulls him up that way, smirking at the way Kame groans at the pain. There’s more sand on his face, back by his ear since he’d ended up mostly on his side, and he shudders again when Uchi blows it off. He continues to hold Kame up by his hair as he lifts the bottle to Kame’s mouth, purposely giving him too much so that it dribbles down his chin. Kame doesn’t seem to mind and drinks eagerly, his body relaxing as he rehydrates.

Nearly half of the bottle is drained and Uchi pulls it away, the remaining moisture on Kame’s lips and illuminating in the flash of lightning that warns them that a little water running down Kame’s face is nothing compared to what’s on its way. Uchi considers relocating, maybe hiding out in his backseat and fucking through the storm, but the idea of doing it _in_ the storm is more appealing.

He licks a stripe up Kame’s throat, drinking the excess water until he reaches Kame’s mouth. Once again Kame kisses him first, seeking him out like it’s his freedom, and Uchi realizes that in a twisted sense it is. Kame seduces him with his tongue and Uchi feels more than hears a moan that has the zipper on his pants ready to break apart from the constriction.

Here will definitely have to do; he doesn’t think he can wait much longer.

His mouth is still open as he harshly breaks apart, drags his lips and tongue down Kame’s jaw towards the hairline behind his ear. Kame seems to know what he’s going to do before he does it and trembles in anticipation, biting his lip that does nothing to hold back his release of air as Uchi’s teeth sink down into his skin. It’s deep and hard and Uchi feels the surface break, tastes a drop of Kame’s life on his tongue and groans at the tang.

A clap of thunder and now it’s raining, soaking them in an instant and Uchi rushes to unfasten Kame’s pants before they’re impossible to peel away. Kame yells at him, a series of insults that have no meaning, contrasted by the hard length of his cock that’s freed and throbs in Uchi’s hand.

Uchi is careful to turn Kame around without letting go of his hair, doesn’t want him to end up breathing in wet sand. He ends up sitting on his bare ass with Kame in his lap, his cock naturally sliding along the crease as Uchi rushes to lube up his fingers. Waterproof, he notes in amusement, pulling Kame back to fuse his mouth to the wound while probing him open.

Now Kame’s screams have substance, a deep, static roaring alongside the thunder in distorted harmony. Uchi’s not hurting him where it matters but rather where it doesn’t, his own lips sucking on the bite mark he’d created and slurping the small trickle of blood like a vampire. He feels Kame’s body close around his fingers and involuntarily thrusts against him, ready to be inside him, ready to own him.

The rain pounding on his head accentuates the beating of his heart and Uchi has to close his eyes, bury his face in Kame’s wet hair and hold him steady with one arm around his waist. Kame’s bound wrists bump against Uchi’s cock and Uchi’s body rocks towards it, the promising touch that actually delivers when Kame’s shaky hands try to stroke him. Uchi groans and fingers him harder, finding the spot that has Kame arching as much as he’s permitted.

“Uchi,” Kame gasps in this pathetic moan, one that has Uchi bending his fingers and massaging that spot directly. A series of incoherent noises follow, like Kame lacked the motor skill to form proper words, and Uchi thrusts against the cross of Kame’s wrists.

Without warning Uchi replaces his fingers with his cock, pulling Kame down by his hips and groaning out into the rainy night at the way Kame feels tight around him. Kame is silent, ironically, only his soaking wet hair and slender shoulders in Uchi’s line of sight as he slowly lifts him up and sharply slams him back down.

Even still, Kame doesn’t make a sound. Uchi can’t see him but he imagines his lips parted, eyes squeezed shut and breath coming in harsh puffs, and for the first time he wishes he had untied him first, maybe turned him around and laid him down in the sand to do it properly.

Next time.

Uchi rocks with him, feeling the wet sand in the crack of his ass and that’s going to be a bitch to get out later, but right now he’s only concerned with Kame’s muscles squeezing him from base to tip as he pushes in and out. He reaches up for Kame’s face and pulls him back, not to kiss him but to tongue the bruise behind his ear. He feels Kame’s soft groan against his lips and tightens his hold, raising one hand to finger the collar that’s snug around Kame’s neck. Kame’s Adam’s apple is rapidly moving up and down, at least until Uchi touches it and Kame falters in his breathing and subsequently clamps down on Uchi’s cock.

“Fuck,” Uchi spits, and he bets Kame heard it judging by the way he speeds up, using his abs to take control of the rhythm despite being the one with his hands and ankles tied.

And Uchi lets him, spreading his legs to have a better angle of thrusting, pushing up into Kame at the same time Kame sinks down onto him. He thinks about cupping Kame’s throat, restricting his air completely and seeing what it feels like, but he opts for tugging on the leash instead, forcing his way through the muscles that become tighter with each second. Kame’s shaking all over and Uchi knows that he wants to come, is getting closer with each graze of his prostate by Uchi’s cock.

“Please,” Kame chokes out and that’s it, Uchi can’t wait anymore and reaches down to wrap his fingers around Kame. All it takes is a few pumps and Kame’s pulsing in his hand, spilling over his fingers and crying out into the storm.

His voice gives Uchi that final push to the edge, much faster than he would have liked. He’d wanted to pull out and grab Kame by the hair again, finish on his face and let it wash away with the rain, but he can’t stop the wave inside him and groans into Kame’s shoulder, fingers digging into Kame’s hips hard enough to bruise as Uchi pulls him down to meet his few final thrusts.

They’re both shaking as they come to, Uchi slipping out of Kame and using all of his strength to pull them both to their feet, grab their wet clothes, and head back to the car. Uchi waits until they’re safely inside to untie Kame’s binds, taking care to bring each wrist to his lips for an apologetic kiss while Kame just stares at him from under his dripping, frizzing bangs.

It’s silent as Uchi cleans them up, retrieves the big, fluffy towels he’d had the foresight to bring, and wraps them both up like burritos. The rain pounds down on the roof of the car, the thunder and lightning continuing to boom and crash outside them, and Uchi actually thinks it might be a good idea to stay like this for awhile, until the driving conditions get better.

He reaches for the collar but Kame shakes his head, his first active movement since he came.

“You want to keep it?” Uchi asks, tilting his head in confusion. _He_ knows what that means, but he’s not sure Kame does.

“Yeah, I mean.” Kame clears his throat, making a face of pain and Uchi makes a note to make him some honey tea the minute they get back to his apartment – that is, if Kame elects to come home with him. “For tonight,” Kame adds.

“Tonight,” Uchi repeats.

Kame’s eyes fall soft, doting, his head tilting towards Uchi’s outstretched had that cups his damp face. “However long you’ll have me.”

In response, Uchi leans into kiss him. His last coherent thought is how he can get Kame’s character to wear the collar in their drama.


End file.
